Wyjazd integracyjny
by KellyGold
Summary: Jednym z wybryków Dumbledore'a. Tym razem wysyła Gryfonów i Ślizgonów do lasu, by choć jako tako spróbowali się dogadać. Dramione pisane z okazji urodzin pewnej fanki tej pary ;)


Spoglądała w dogasający ogień, drżała z zimna, a siedzący w pobliżu Ronald był zbyt zajęty jedzeniem, by to zauważyć. Po co jej to było? Wyjazd integracyjny ze Ślizgonami... kolejny z głupich pomysłów Dumbledore'a. Spuściła głowę, burza kasztanowych loków ukryła jej zaczerwienioną od zimna twarz. Siedziała wśród uczniów swojego domu, po prawicy miała rudowłosego Rona, po lewicy z kolei zamyślonego, zielonookiego Harry' ego, który obejmował swoją dziewczynę, rozmawiającą z obcą jej koleżanką z młodszego roku. Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi, księżyc już od dawna świecił na niebie, gwiazdy migotały radośnie i mimo że nie było ani jednej chmurki przeczuwała deszcz. Podniosła się z ociąganiem i ruszyła między drzewa. Obejmowała się ciasno rękoma opierając czołem o chropowatą korę, zimny wiatr szarpał jej zbyt cienką, na tą pogodę, kurtkę. Drgnęła zaskoczona, gdy na jej ramiona opadła ciepła bluza. Zapach, nieznajomy, lecz przyjemny, cynamon, cedr i bergamotka, która sprawiła, że był nieco łagodniejszy, a przez to jeszcze przyjemniejszy.  
-Gdzie twoi chłopcy, Granger?- Cichy, spokojny głos sprawił, że obróciła się gwałtownie ku jego właścicielowi. W pierwszym odruchu chciała cisnąć w niego ubraniem, lecz dłoń zacisnęła się na jej ramieniu uniemożliwiając takowy gest. Stał przed nią młody mężczyzna, blondyn o ostrych rysach twarzy, stalowych oczach i wąskich wargach. Górował nad nią wzrostem i spoglądając z uwagą uniemożliwiał ucieczkę.  
-Przy ognisku- odparła lodowatym głosem.- Puszczaj, Fretko- syknęła z gniewem. Szarpnęła się i zamrugała zaskoczona, gdy nie stwarzał problemów i pozwolił jej na odsunięcie się.  
-Ja staram się być miły, a ty co?- mruknął, wargi zadrgały mu w rozbawieniu.- Nie oddawaj, marzniesz- skarcił ją ostrzegawczo, gdy szybkim ruchem ściągnęła z ramion jego okrycie i wyciągnęła ku niemu. Zimny wiatr i karcące słowa sprawiły, że ponownie otuliła się nią drżąc. To nie było planowane, naprawdę jej nie chciała jednak chłód drażnił ją, spowodował, że zrezygnowała tym bardziej, że dzięki inteligencji dyrektora nie miała ze sobą ubrania cieplejszego niż kurtka.  
-Dlaczego się starasz?- spytała cicho. Nie patrzyła mu w oczy, wzrok skierowała na niebo, na którym w zastraszającym tempie przybywało chmur.  
-Ponieważ chcę- odparł z powagą i zaśmiał się, gdy podskoczyła. Głośny grzmot wywołał w niej jeszcze większe zaskoczenie. Przeklęła pod nosem i nie patrząc na niego ruszyła z powrotem w stronę ogniska, zaczynał padać deszcz, więc przyspieszyła. Uwielbiała burzę, jednak uwielbiała ją, gdy była w Hogwarcie i obserwowała wszystko z okna siedząc na parapecie i pijąc gorącą czekoladę, gdy podczas jej trwania przebywała na dworze czuła jedynie strach.  
-Nie mów, że boisz się burzy, Granger.- Ponownie parsknął śmiechem, gdy przyspieszyła. Dostrzegł panikę w jej oczach, nie miała pojęcia, że odeszła tak daleko od obozu. Zatrzymała się, gdy piorun pojawił się nad nimi i mimowolnie przylgnęła do drzewa.- To niebezpieczne, głupia- warknął. Nim zdążyła zareagować zadziwił ich oboje, przyciągnął ją do siebie i obejmując mocno ramieniem na powrót ruszył w stronę obozu. Lodowaty deszcz padał coraz gwałtowniej, chłodził ich ciała, wprawiał je w drżenie i wywoływał gęsią skórkę. Westchnął ciężko, gdy zatrzymała się w poszukiwaniu buta, który spadł jej z nogi zaczepiwszy się o korzeń.- Kretyński, mugolski wynalazek- prychnął. Wiążąc mocno obie sznurówki udawała, że nie słyszy jego słów, a gdy wstała na powrót przyciągnął ją do siebie. Przyspieszyli kroku, włosy zakrywały jej widoczność, więc odgarniała je nerwowo, czuła jego dłoń na swoim biodrze. Zimno palców przebijało się przez ciepłe ubrania przez co mimowolnie spojrzała na niego kątem oka.  
-Przepraszam- wyszeptała. Oddając jej bluzę został w czarnej koszuli, której krótkie rękawy odsłaniały większość jego rąk, a która przez deszcz przylgnęła do jego ciała niczym druga skóra.  
-Nie chrzań- prychnął.- Zrobiłem to bo chciałem, nie warto przepraszać- wyjaśnił na widok jej dużych ze zdumienia, orzechowych oczu, które przypatrywały mu się z zamyśleniem. Odsunął się od niej zwinnie i wszedł między drzewa, a ona zaraz za nim. Ognisko zgasło i choć większość osób zniknęła w namiotach kilka z nich zostało. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, opiekunka ich domu oraz profesor Snape wpatrywali się w nich w napięciu, każdy oczekiwał wyjaśnień. Blondyn westchnął ciężko i podchodząc do nauczycieli zaczął coś im tłumaczyć w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, nie umilkł, mimo że McGonagall machała nerwowo rękoma i mamrotała starając się mu przerwać.  
Wciąż drżała, z zimna i strachu za każdym razem, gdy grzmiało. Zrobiła krok w tył, gdy Ron prawie uderzył w nią podbiegając gwałtownie i krzycząc coś.  
- Co robiłaś w lesie? Z Fretką?- To były jedyne pytania jakie wyłapała. Nie zamierzała nic mówić tym bardziej, że wcześniej jakoś nie przejmował się jej obecnością, lecz gdy zauważył, że miała nie swoją bluzę i zrzucił ją na ziemię wściekła się. Mocne uderzenie sprawiło, że zamilkł, tak jak i wszyscy. Oczy obecnych wpatrywały się w nią z uwagą, w osłupieniu.  
-Nie miałeś prawa, Ronaldzie Weasley- oznajmiła lodowato i schyliła się po bluzę. Podniosła ją otrzepując i wtuliła się w nią. Skierowała spojrzenie na opiekunów i pokornie pochyliła głowę.- Przepraszam bardzo za kłopot, to się więcej nie powtórzy- powiedziała ze skruchą mając na myśli swoje zniknięcie. Za pozwoleniem opiekunki domu ruszyła do wyznaczonego jej namiotu jednak zatrzymała się przy blondynie.- Dziękuję za pomoc i bluzę, Draco- wyszeptała, ledwie poruszała przy tym zdrętwiałymi z zimna wargami.  
-Możesz ją zatrzymać, Gran...- Ugryzł się w język, a choć usta były nieco zaciśnięte stalowe oczy uśmiechnęły się do niej.- Hermiono- poprawił się. Była tak samo zdziwiona jak jej przyjaciele, słyszała krzyk Rona oraz cichą rozmowę między Harry' m i Ginny, lecz nie zwróciła na to uwagi.  
-Dobranoc wszystkim, dobranoc Draco- oznajmiła patrząc mu spokojnie w oczy.  
-Dobranoc, Hermiono- odparł z rozbawieniem. Słyszała także cichą odpowiedź nauczycielki i pomruk z ust Snape' a, który zaraz zniknął w swoim namiocie. Przyjaciele milczeli obserwując ją podejrzliwie, jedynie Longbottom uśmiechał się lekko, ze zrozumieniem.  
-Śpij dobrze, Miona- powiedział, gdy wchodziła do namiotu. Obejrzała się przez ramię i spojrzała nań ciepło.  
-Ty także, Neville- odpowiedziała. Zamykając za sobą namiot wciąż czuła na sobie spokojny wzrok Dracona Malfoy'a, a zielona bluza choć mokra wciąż nim pachniała.  
- Przyjemny zapach- wyszeptała biorąc kąpiel, uwielbiała czarodziejskie namioty.


End file.
